The Walking Dead: An odd grouping
by GLORIA CONEHEAD SPACE MARINE
Summary: Several unlike characters band together to survive in the wake of the zombie apocalypse. Characters: Slade Wilson: Arrow Kay: Girls und Panzer Nick, Francis and Ellis: Left 4 dead. More to come...maybe
1. Chapter 1

Note:

Okay, because the "summary" didn't let me type enough characters, I am going to write them here.

Because I have too much free time, I decided to write a fic involving two extremely unlike characters with unlike backgrounds. Slade from "Arrow" and Kay from "Girls Und Panzer" the place where all this takes place is Georgia, or around the same area the "Walking dead" takes place.  
(Think, Kay + Slade in Walking Dead universe. Various characters will appear from the TWD.)

Another thing... Slade here has many of his gadgets from "Arkham Origins"

* * *

Kay groaned softly in her sleep, listening to her alarm clock go off.

"Too...early...want... sleep..." Kay muttered to herself under the sheets. The clock relentlessly continued it's ring.

"Screw this." Kay said as she slapped the top of the clock. She went to her wardrobe and got her clothes and quickly got dressed. Proceeding as usual, she went downstairs to have her usual breakfast, a bowl of Froot Loops. When this was all done, she put on her coat and stepped outside.

Okay. Something felt off. Seriously off.

For example... her "house" was an apartment. Not a house. When she exited... she was... in a house.

Okay. That made no sense.

Neither did the fact that everything else seemed to also be a house. There was literally no signs of any apartments... well... it didn't even seem like they were even on the water anymore! If anything... she was back in America.

Where was she again? As in... where in America again?

She continued on her aimless walk outside. No clue on why it was so abandoned.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Kay asked continued to wander aimlessly. "Hello?"

About last night. Slade recalled sleeping on the top of a skyscraper.  
Today... he found himself awake. In a pharmacy.

Okay...?

And stranger yet? There was not a single soul in sight. The sign on the door indicated they should have been open about half an hour ago yet there was no one here. Hell... there was NOTHING here either.

Wait... there was something there.  
He could hear it. Miracle really did deserve it's name. Sounded like growling and the noise of someone eating messily. Really messily.

He decided to go on the rooftop to investigate.

"Hel... hey!" Kay waved at the prone figure lying at the side of the car. "You there! You okay? You can hear me?!"

"Rrrr..." The zombie growled as it got up slowly.

"What the... OH MY GOD!"

Was that thing even human?! It was missing half it's face and snarling like some animal with rabies at her! The way it slouched towards her... she didn't like that...

She did anything a normal person would have done in that situation.  
Run.

Slade was rather surprised to find that a decapitated and mutilated head could still try and chomp for him. Yet... a nice knife through the eye finished the job. The smell from that... thing... was repulsive.

The metahuman caught on rather quickly. It seemed that whatever these things are only died from head related injuries. A further analyzation of what had happened led Slade to believe that destroying the brain was the only way to kill these... things.  
Just then... he picked up another sound.  
It sounded like running.

"What is this?!" Kay muttered to herself as she ran from not one, but five walkers. All of them snarling and hissing at her, making bites at a target that was rather far away. She had tried to call for help... only to attract more of them.

Now, Kay did her best to be subtle. Turning the corner, she ran straight into a pharmacy, trailed now by a dozen walkers.

It was rather unfortunate that she had her back to the counter.

Even more unfortunate that she was unable to find a backdoor, and found herself trapped against the block of wood.

She could only watch in terror as the walkers approached.

"No..." Kay muttered to herself. She looked around... anything! Wait a second...

The wily schoolgirl leapt over the counter... and just as she had hoped.

She found a handgun. Fully loaded, safety off. Nine bullets, five... things.

She had been taught on how to use guns. Standard protocol would tell that she should aim for the chest, the largest mass of anyone's body. Following said standard protocol, she planted two bullets into the nearest walker.

It went tumbling down... but to her horror... it stood right back up as if nothing had happened and kept on slouching towards her.

"Jesus!" Kay exclaimed as she fired another bullet into the same walker. Nothing. It took all her bullets, for her to finally land a headshot, more by accident than by design at the nearest walker. The slain monster came tumbling down. But of course, whatever sense of accomplishment in this was short-lived, the other four walkers continued their advance, and Kay found out she was out of bullets.

The walker was almost on top of her when it happened. It happened quickly too.

She saw the walker flying back, head first straight at someone in a rather... well... strange suit of orange and black. Said person had armed himself with a sword, and with one stroke, stabbed the walker through the eye, killing it. When that was done, the newcomer leapt over and with one stroke of the sword, split every walker's head in two, killing them all instantly.

Kay's mouth hung open in awe. But this awe soon turned to fear when she was met with the gaze of this newcomer. The two stared at each other for a while before he drew a pistol, aiming it right at her.

Instinctively, Kay raised her weapon hoping that he didn't know it was empty.

"Don't even try. That toy of yours has no bullets." Slade said as he watched amused at the schoolgirl attempting to defend herself with an unloaded weapon. "Drop it."

Kay had no choice. Doing as he said, she let the weapon go, focusing her eyes on Slade, or rather, the solitary eye that stared back at her.

"Put your hands up. Where I can see them." Slade said, still holding the gun to her head. Doing as she was told, Kay put her hands on her head, eyes locked onto the armored figure. Rather this time, his actual armor.

She had gotten somewhat carried away, as the next time she looked up, he was right on top of her, staring into eyes.

"Don't hurt me... please..." Kay pleaded as she sank to the ground under his gaze. He said nothing, only produced a handkerchief out of his pockets. Before Kay could react or say anything, he wrapped it right into her face.

Before she knew it, she was out stone cold.

Kay regained consciousness... perhaps only minutes later after what had happened, not that she could tell anyways. All she knew was one... she was still in the pharmacy. Two. She was tied to a chair and three... her "savior" might just be the one who kills her now.

"Rise and shine kiddo." Slade said jovially. "Now... I got a few questions. You'll do best to answer them... but what... in this country?" Slade paused for a moment to cock a gun. "You have the right to remain silent."

"Are you Australian? Kay asked nonchalantly with a grin. "That's a pretty sweet accent."

"I am." Slade said as he put a hand on Kay's head. "But sweetheart, I am the one doing the interrogation. "Now then... what the hell are those things?"

"I have no idea." Kay said. She hadn't exactly had a clue on what those things even were either, and whether or not if they even used to be human!

Slade eyed Kay for a moment, his single good eye staring into her two intact ones. Kay gave a small gulp, doing her best not to show her had to act nonchalant... she just had to!

She almost had him fooled.

"You know... you'd convince me better if you weren't trying to pretend you're not afraid." Slade said. Without warning, he snapped around and flung a knife that whooshed by Kay's head.. embedding it in the wall behind them. "But... something tells me you aren't lying."

"N...no..." Kay stammered, any traces of her courage had deserted her completely. She watched as Slade turned his back to her, examining a closet.

"Now that looks awfully similar to where I left my things." Slade said out loud. He opened the door, revealing a literal armory within the small space. Unlike Kay, he did well to hide his surprise. How his things were in a closet that highly resembles to where he stashed them... made no sense.

Kay tested the ropes for a moment while Slade was busy checking for his things. They were strong... she'll give them that, but you certainly do also grow quite strong as well when you've been loading tank shells since you were 14, you were rather strong.

"You know... I always valued a life by how much they meant. By how much they could contribute. And by what type of person I was dealing with." Slade said, his back still turned as Kay managed to break free with her left arm. She began to untie her right as fast as she could, praying that Slade would not turn around. She was able to catch a glimpse of him picking up a sword, examining it carefully.

"I recall having a friend... he was an excellent contributor to our little team. But to save his own skin... and for a paycheck... he betrayed me... I drove a knife through his eye... another friend... he sent an arrow through my eye... killed a member of our group. I was hunting him until I found myself here..."

The sound of metal on wood rang in Kay's ears as she looked up from trying to untie her feet. There Slade was, standing over her, with a sword right in his hands.

Slade kept his mask on. On the contrary to what Kay thought, Slade was actually smiling underneath the metal plate.

"Well... you certainly handle yourself quite well." The Australian chuckled. Kay smiled nervously back, only to cringe when Slade drew his knife... and cut her ropes...

Well.

"You know... you managed to break out of that... well done... and from what I've seen... you're not a bad shot... remember to go for the head next time though..." Slade continued. "Now... I don't know much, but I have not heard or seen another person except for you the entire time I was here... so... my deal here is we travel with one another."

"Travel?" Kay asked shooting him a quizzical look on top of her surprise about how he just untied her just like that.

"I saw a map downstairs. It seems like we're in southern Georgia. Now from my understanding, most people are heading north. Why? I don't know. My thoughts is whatever is going on, the north is safe from. Understand... our journey may be over a thousand miles. And that's assuming it will an "our" thing."

"Well... I don't think I have anywhere else to turn too..." Kay said slowly, wondering what kind of commitment Slade was asking from her. "And... something tells me that if I say "no" it's going to turn out badly."

"Good... then I think we have somewhat of a mutual agreement." Slade said putting his hand out.

Kay smiled again, for real this time. She took his hand squeezed it tightly, he squeezed back... and boy... it felt like he was going to crush her hand into a pulp.

"Alright now!" Kay grinned. "So... what are we waiting for?"

"Whoa there tiger... settle down now." Slade said. "We got a literal thousand mile march ahead. Best we round up some supplies. Something also tells me that there's going to be more those things."

"Well... you've got enough weapons there to wage world war 3 on your own." Kay joked.

"I suppose. But there's only about two bottles of water and a bag of pretzels. From my understanding... this entire town is deserted of things useful."

"Wait... no! Did you mention you woke up here? Listen... I was at school when I last remember... and I woke up in some house..."

She trailed off when Slade began to eye her oddly.

"Are you being honest with me? That sounds rather odd..."

"Hey... no less odd than your tale." Kay said. She had a point.

"Well... fine..." Slade muttered. "I assume you got things in your house?"

"Well... I had a bowl of cereal this morning... with milk... so... yeah!"

"Well then... let's go." Slade said.

"So... since we're going to be traveling together... what's your name?" Kay asked as they walked through the abandoned town.

"Slade." Slade replied. "I was also given the name Deathstroke as a nickname. I like it."

"Deathstroke huh?" Kay said glancing at the walking armory of man. "So... you some kind of ninja assassin guy?"

"In a nutshell. I worked for the A.S.I.S or Australian Secret Intelligence Service."

"I've never met a secret agent before." Kay jested. "It must be pretty awesome."

"Yeah... yeah... keep watching those movies and keep telling yourself that." Slade continued. "But... there's something else I'd like to tell you... call this step one of our little game of trust."

"Okay... what is it?"

"I doubt you'll believe me until I show you... but... I am injected with this little thing called Mirakuru."

"Mirakuru? So... what is it?"

"Let's just say I get to get away with some things your average person can't pull off." Slade said. "For example... getting stabbed in the chest."

"Um... what?"

"You probably won't believe me until you actually see me take a knife to the chest." Slade said. "Now... why did I tell you this? Knowledge is power. Power should be shared... equally... in a partnership. What you decide to do with this knowledge... with this power... shows me exactly what type of person you are."

"Well..."

"And make no mistake." Slade said, his voice dropping to a menacing undertone as he took off his helmet. "If you betray me like those two men... I will make you live just long enough to regret it... but... the unpleasantries aside. What's your name?"

"Kay..." Kay answered as she gingerly walked with Slade... or "Deathstroke". For some reason, he felt like some kind of comic book villain... just the way he dressed! But... hey... it was pretty awesome looking. "We're here."

"Good." Slade said as he opened the door. "You didn't lock it?"

"I was at school and among friends. I am not exactly used to locking things."

"Well... I suggest you start someday. You know, not everyone can be trusted... and not everyone is your friend."

"Well... I am with someone who fits both those things right now." Kay grinned. "Come on!"

"A box of Froot Loops, three apples, an orange... a few slices of bread... sliced ham... fruit punch..." Slade said as they placed all the foodstuffs they could manage into a backpack. "Well... that's all there is."

"Yeah." Kay said as she slung the backpack containing all the food and drink on almost effortlessly.

She really is stronger than she looks. Slade muttered to himself. If he had any Mirakuru, he may have even considered giving some to her.

Slade wondered for a moment if he was all in a dream. Here he was again... he found yet another companion on some long journey. The first was his long-time friend Billy Wintergreen whom he had killed personally. Then... he had Yao Fei, Oliver Queen, Shado, Sara Lance. He didn't care too much for Sara, though he always knew that he'd have a special place in his heart for Shado and Yao. If he ever got out of this place and go back to where he should have been... he was going to kill Oliver. No doubt about it.

And here he is. His new friend Kay, who he hears now talking about her time at School. Despite their current predicament of being COMPLETELY LOST with NO GODDAMN IDEA of what is going on, she... she was surprisingly calm... and somewhat cheerful. And babbling about how "awesome" it was to meet a secret service agent from another country and how "cool" it was to meet new people. He couldn't help but smile at this. Here they were, maybe the two last people on earth, and all she had to do was talk about how nice it was to meet him? Even after he had held her at gunpoint and threatened to kill her twice now?

Man... she really was one of a kind. Perhaps...

"Whew!" Kay breathed out as she took a sip of water from her water bottle. "It's getting rather dark!"

"Tell me something I don't know." Slade replied as they trudged over the hill. "Listen... we'd be in a terrible place. Let's go find some cover. Preferably in a building or in the forest. I don't like being out in the open."

"Alright... there's... there's a... strip mall."

"Well... that will have to do." Slade said as he examined the place. "Not bad... not bad. Take a look around, I am going to have to do some navigating."

"Why me?" Kay muttered underneath her breath. Grabbing her gun and ammunition, Kay went in to take a closer look.

"Not too shabby!" Kay commented out loud as she took a look around. "Well... maybe if you count out the bodies. This place is pretty messy!"

Kay took a look at their options, A video store, a chinese restaurant, a sleepy's and a deli. Probably at this point, she was going to have to go with the thrift shop... unless of course, the other three had a place they could sleep.

Kay shrugged to herself. Going over to Sleepy's she was rather surprised to find that the door wasn't locked.

What she wasn't surprised... and she slapped herself over it, was the fact that the moment she stepped inside, she found herself surrounded.. not by walkers... but by other people. Okay... maybe that was a bit surprising. But still...

"Well... lookee what we got here..." One of the men said.

"I reckon... you carrying any valuables Miss? Because I suggest you drop them. The gun too..."

"You know... I had this one coming..." Kay muttered to herself as she felt gun against her backside. One of the other men stood back, holding his gun at her face, while the other one stepped forward and quickly frisked her. She thanked the fact she had left the bag with Slade.

Speaking of Slade... she really could use his help right about now..

"Well... she doesn't have any valuables..." Her frisker commented.

"Well... perhaps she's with a group." Someone else said stepping out of the shadows. "I reckon some poor old sap would give up a lot to have his little girl back."

The crack of the bullet was just heard when someone slumped to the ground with a bullet in his head. Two of the remaining bandits threw themselves to the ground while a third one grabbed Kay and held a gun to her head.

"YOU THERE! I GOT YOUR DAUGHTER. STOP SHOOTING OR I BLOW HER BRAINS OUT!"

Another crack and this time, one of the other bandits behind Kay fell down, a bullet in his throat. He died, choking on lead and blood.

"I MEAN IT!" The bandit screamed, beads of sweat forming on his head. "I AM GOING TO KILL HER IF YOU DON'T STOP."

"Who're you even talking to?" A sinister voice said from behind them. It was Slade.

The bandit turned around with Kay still in his grasp. He saw his remaining partner-in-crime being held by the neck. A masked and armored man had his grip on him.

"LET HIM GO... OR I'LL KILL HER!"

"Let her go... or this one dies slowly... you next." Slade said.

"I got your daughter! Let him go or she dies!"

"She's not my daughter." Slade said flatly. With his free hand, he punched his bargaining chip in the ribs, the sound of bone splitting was heard. A single blow, and already, he had shattered several ribs.

"I will kill her." The bandit hissed. "Don't think I won't do it!"

"Oh if anything, I expect you to do it." Slade said observing the terror on Kay's face. He stared back blankly. "But... think about your friend here... no... that won't do. Think about yourself. Think for a moment... after I kill my man, you kill yourself the fine young lady... I can do what I please with you. No one to try and save you... no one to try and object to the ethics of what my actions may be. Let her go... or you both die painfully."

So that was his plan. Kay thought. Though she didn't like the idea of how he worded everything. Then again...

The bandit looked back to his partner, who was sobbing bitter tears of pain, to Slade, whose helmet showed no emotion, and back to Kay who was just staring at Slade.

He dropped Kay, and glared at the ground.

Moving lightning fast, Slade snapped the neck of his captive. The other bandit could only stare in horror and in shock. Even he wasn't actually planning to kill Kay.

And just in that moment, Slade sent his sword through the remaining bandit's chest, killing him instantly.

"Slade?" Kay asked as she lay on bed facing the roof.

"Speak up kid."

"I would just like to say... thanks back there... I kinda got careless and got caught."

"You'll learn Kay. A few years ago, I was marooned on this island. There was a kid just like you... save for the fact he was male, a bit older and somewhat of a spoiled brat at the time. A few years he became a serious threat to anyone who dared to threaten him. It was then when he decided to shoot an arrow in my eye and kill another member of our group... I was just hunting him when I suddenly wake here and meet you. But... once we get on our way again... you best keep your brains in your head... otherwise I might be the one who get's to spill them on the ground."

Kay could only chuckle nervously at the half joke, half serious statement. Of course... why would she betray Slade? Now that he's saved her life not once, but TWICE now?

"Hey Kay. I think it's time I asked a few questions of my own."

"Sure!"

"Kay... tell me... about your past life."

"It was nice! I was attending Saunders High. It was nice place, I made a lot of friends, we did Tankery."

"What the hell?"

"Tankery? You never heard of it?"

"No. Never. What is it?"

"Well... it's when two competing teams of tanks and their crews battle it out!"

"Ummmm what?"

"Yeah!"

"Wait... this is something you do as a sport in school?!"

"Yeah! We competed against many other schools, we won the national tournament a few times!"

"I have no clue what you're talking about... I have never heard of this thing called Tankery until today." Slade said. "But... tell me about your friends..."

"Well... there's too much for me to say!" Kay giggled. "But what I can tell you is that we're a team the entire way through!"

"I've never had too many friends myself..." Slade said. "They always came and went... now... just go to sleep."

The last sentence made him feel like he was speaking with some hyperactive toddler. Before closing his eyes himself, he watched as Kay silently bedded down, closing her eyes gently.

Always smiling.

[2 days later]

"So... you can kill those zombies... but can you fight something that actually has a functioning brain?" Slade asked as he held his hands up in a fighter's stance after giving Kay the ballistic staff who began to explore it around. "Give me all that you got!"

Kay sent a flurry of blows from the staff down at Slade, whom deflected every blow with ease.

"You're too predictable!" Slade said as he deflected another blow. Grabbing the end of the bo stick out of mid air, he swung the thing around causing Kay to go flying a few feet.

"You're going to have to do much better than that." Slade said as he tossed the staff back to Kay.

"Well... it's a good thing most of the guys we come across aren't some sci-fi super soldiers."

"Less talking, more hiting!"

Kay felt like her lungs were on fire as she finished her run. Slade caught up a second later, without a single bead of sweat on his hair.

"Oh man... this..." Kay panted and breathed as she watched Slade shake his head at her. "Can we please stop?"

"You're fast. But you are going to have to be faster. What if they have a car? What if there's hundreds of walkers?"

"Alright... alright... but can we get some water?"

"Right there." Slade said pointing to the stream, watching Kay get on her knees to greedily swallow the entire thing. Looks like she had to learn another thing.

"Another thing Kay..." Slade said as he approached her. "Always stay alert."

With the words "Always stay alert", Slade grabbed Kay by the neck and held her underneath the water, watching her struggle and kick before letting her out. Oxygen to Kay never tasted so good at that point.

"Remember Kay, when you drink by a steam, don't bend over. Lap it up with your hands."

"Got it." Kay said between gasps and sputters.

"Alright now, we got like another bajillion miles to go! Come on!"

Kay could only groan as she put the heavy bag on again and continued the run.

"44...45...46...47...48...49...50...fif... nope just fifty. Oh come on! That's pathetic!" Slade said watching Kay try to get up. "I could have done about a thousand by now!"

"Well... I am not exactly a miracle." Kay joked earning a firm but light kick from slade into the gut.

"Having a smart mouth does not win fights, being the guy who knows how to throw punches does! Now come on, another 50 more!"

"Well... this is why I'll make sure never to join any secret service now." Kay said as she lay flat on her back, stargazing.

"Nope. But what you did sign up for was surviving in this new world. Maybe not willingly..." Slade said.

"So... it's been a week. How much closer are we?"

"Well... still not even under 900 miles by my estimate." Slade said. "But that's just the bad news. The good news... I think it's more of an equal partnership now."

"Huh?"

"Well... you don't need me to watch your back now." Slade said. "You're much faster, you're much stronger and you can handle yourself better than before. When I compare you with the last guy... you were easier to teach. You already knew what it was like to have to put some muscle into it."

"Well, I guess when you operate tanks, it does ask a lot!" Kay grinned.

"Indeed it does." Slade said. "Now tomorrow... I spotted a delivery truck that was still locked. Judging from the thing, it was suppossed to be sending stuff to a grocery store. Don't get me wrong, most of the stuff is probably expired by now, but a extra cans of soup go a long way."

"Well... I should have mentioned that there's about a few dozen zombies in the way." Slade said. "But here's where I want to see the results of the past week. I'll be helping you by the way. Now then..." Slade said as he handed several magazines of ammunition. "We got killing to do."

"Just them... things hopefully?"

"Only them as of now." Slade said drawing his sword. "Let's see how well you aim when you're going for a smaller target like the head."

"Hopefully just as well." Kay replied as she followed her companion.

"You aim well." Slade said that afternoon as Kay tossed more cans to him. He took a look around for any more walkers.

"Thanks!"

"You know what? You might actually get better than the last guy I taught." Slade said proudly. "Hey... what're you doing back there?"

"Found this." Kay said grabbing a few cans of Mountain Dew. Cracking one of the cans, she allowed herself a deep gulp of the soda, relishing it's taste, something she hadn't done in what seemed like a long time. "Want some?"

"No, I am good. Come on kiddo. Only 900 more miles to go before we reach the north."

"Alrighty then." Kay said jumping out of the truck. The two continued on their way, stepping over the corpses of dozens of walkers, many of which had a single bullet hole in their heads.

"So... you can aim with that little thing now right?" Slade asked the next morning as Kay placed the pistol at a holster Slade had given her. "Well... try something larger... you're American right? So I think you should be familiar with this."

"Australia uses M16s?" Kay asked in somewhat disbelief as Slade handed her the assault rifle.

"Not exactly standard issue, but the regular military did adopt it." Slade replied watching Kay run her fingers along the weapon before picking it up and examining almost every last detail.

"You look like you're familiar with that thing."

"I am. I was taught rifling in school and this was the first I used. Exact same issue too..."

"Good... now judging the nature of what we're going to be dealing with... not saying you'd do it, but I trust you more with a weapon that doesn't go full-auto... something that weapons with the... less experienced."

"Well... it's not like I haven't been with guns before... been with them a good portion of my life!"

"Did you go to sharpshooting school or something again?"

"No... just regular high school. I took rifling though."

"Okay... so was it military school? You mentioned working with tanks."

"No... just regular high school."

"Well... that's strange."

"I mean... don't they offer tankery classes down in Australia too?"

"What? No."

"Odd. I am certain Australia entered the tournament last year."

"Well... I think that's beyond the point... but at least it looks like you're better off than most people. You are prepared for that thing's recoil?"

"Yeah."

"Well... this makes whatever I had planned completely unnecessary now."

"Why don't we just keep moving on our way?" Kay asked. "From my map... we'll be getting out of this forest in like a few hours. There's some city to the north we can take a stop at. I think it's Atlanta!"

"Alright then. Come along now."

Alright kid. You're doing pretty well. You were in fairly good shape when I found you... but we'll see how good you really are.

"Stop." Slade said.

"Huh? Why?" Kay asked. "Why don't we just hurry up and get out be..."

"It's going to be dark soon." Slade said. "I still prefer camping in the woods than camping in a town. Those things seem to stick inside populated areas... or places that were populated. We stop here and get some rest, have a bite to eat. We'll move on in the morning."

"Well... if you say so." Kay said as she took off her bag and took out some canned pineapple. "Slade?"

"Yeah what?"

"You know... you think we're in a dream or something?"

"Doubt it." Slade said. "Feels too goddamn real to be a dream."

"Well... even if this is... I am glad I met someone like you."

"Why is that?" Slade asked barely holding his immense surprise.

"You seem like a great person. You helped me out not once... but twice... I know you keep telling me during our training sessions that you'll leave me behind if I am ever too slow to keep up... but... truth is... I think I know that if you were travelling by yourself... you may have already made it the north by now... Miracle... you mentioned on how it made you better in every way imaginable and I have seen it happen. When you go off to kill those things, you can pull if off with your bare hands... I don't even come close. Sure... you told me I was better off than your average person but even then... your average person is probably all dead as of now and it's only the best who can keep alive. I am alive thanks to you. Twice because of you."

Slade said nothing. He could only look up at the stars.

"Go to sleep." He said curtly. "You'll need it for the morning."

Kay nodded and laid down. Before long she was snoring gently.

"Your defenses are sloppy!" Slade said over the clang of metal as he sent another blow down on Kay. "Your timing is awful!"

Kay made no reply. Only grunted as Slade's blade came crashing down, hitting her sword, sending deep vibrations through her hands and arms.

"You know... it's not going to kill you to go easy." Kay said as she started to swing at Slade.

"It's going to kill you later on if I do go easy." Slade replied as he blocked Kay's sword and sent it flying out of her hands.

"Well..." Kay said as she retrieved her sword from the ground. "That was quick."

"Yeah... about forty-five seconds by my count. If this was a real scenario, you'd be dead. Your defense needs work. Every one of your attacks are not thought through and are just wild blows. But I guess... that might not end up mattering... you're pretty good shot. We'll have to keep it that way... but then again... the thing that saves your life is the thing you don't have..."

Kay clenched her teeth knowing where this was going.

"Alright... we're doing this again." Slade said. "It's unknown country where we're going right now, expect it to be Walker or bandit country."

"How do you know that?"

"Assume the worst at all times." Slade said.

"So... that's why you appear dressed like you could start another world war by yourself?" Kay teased.

"Why yes." Slade said.

"So... where exactly were you going just to find some guy who shot you in the eye? Or... was he like some crime syndicate boss or like some kind of corrupt politician you see straight out of the movies?"

"Sort of." Slade lied. He was the syndicate boss, not Oliver. "Alright, enough talk." Slade tossed Kay the ballistic staff.

"Hit me."

Kay groaned knowing full well how this is going to end.

"So... what're we doing for today?" Kay asked as she started hanging from a tree branch.

"I took a look at the map. We're going straight to Atlanta... apparently the U.S military has set up somewhat of a safe zone there. With luck, we'll be safe."

"So... what happens if things don't go the way we planned?" Kay asked jumping down.

"Then... we continue on north." Slade replied as he handed her one of his short swords. "You'll probably need this. I'll take the staff. Choose your weapons kid, this is where we get to see whether or not you're the hunter or the hunted."

"Get down!" Slade hissed as he saw Kay in a rather playful manner, begin jumping from the tops of the cars. Much to his relief, the energetic kid did get down and continued walking with him, mumbling about "no fun".

"Really kid? Fun? It's going to be fun once they eat your face."

Kay gave no reply only a small "humph" .

Slade was about to berate her further, but decided against it. Truth be told... he was really getting to like Kay's company... though granted she was more annoying at times than both Oliver and Billy combined.

The two walked onwards to Atlanta.

"This place is a ghost town." Darjeeling said walking through the empty streets of Atlanta.

"Tell me something I don't know." Slade replied. "Where is the military when you need them?"

"Obviously never around when you actually need them." Kay joked as they took a corner.

Right into a mob of walkers. No... right into a literal army of them.

"Mother of god..." Kay breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't fight... run!" Slade barked as the two quickly turned around and began sprinting in the direction where they came from, the massive horde of walkers in hot pursuit. He soon realized that if he did go at his own pace, Kay would not have been able to keep up. For a moment, the thought of abandoning her crossed his mind, she could take care of herself... even if she was...

"Come on kid! I didn't spend one week with you so you could be slow!" Slade said as he went back for her. "Move! Move!"

"I am sorry! I am trying to do my best." Kay huffed. "Where do we go?!"

"Around here!" Slade said turning to an apartment complex. With one mighty kick, he sent the door tumbling down. "Quick, up the fire escape!"

Kay needed no second bidding as she sprinted up onto the rooftops, Slade soon followed, along with quite a few walkers. Using nothing but his foot, the man stomped on the metallic fire escape.

There was just a crunch, and then a creak, but before Kay knew it, she saw the entire fire escape had collapsed, she could only stare over the ledge in surprise.

"How did you do that?!"

"Remember when I told you about Mirakuru?" Slade asked looking down. "That's one thing I can get away with."

Kay wasn't sure what to make of that, but she did give a gasp of surprise when Slade picked her up as if she was weightless.

"Now... you're rather light. We've got a lot of jumps we'll need to take. You think you can make them, or do I need to throw you across."

"I can do it myself." Kay said indignantly.

"Okay then, just don't down." Slade replied as he took the first jump. He watched with... with... was that pride he felt? It certainly did feel good to see Kay make the jump.

Kay took a deep breath as they made it to the last building. Looks like the training with Slade had paid off.

"Hey kid... nice jumping there." Slade said walking up to her. "I was pretty impressed."

"Thanks."

"About what you said... that every average person is dead?"  
"You know I don't actually believe that." Kay said regretting what she said earlier. "I am sure that many people are still alive. Average people like y... I mean me."

"No Kay, not like you. That was pretty impressive what I saw there... consider yourself among the best. That stunt was pretty good."

"Thanks."

"But always room for improvement." Slade said watching with slight amusement as Kay took a few steps back. Normally, he said this moments before giving Kay a hearty blow from the staff or a good dunking... now he just said it with a proud grin. Twice now did some random kid he find turn into something great.

Because of him.

Though Slade knew to be keep an eye on this one, this time. Though she didn't seem to be the backstabbing type...

Wait... what type of person was she anyways? For the time they've been together... he had no idea.

But... there was a small opportunity when he could test this.

"Hey Kay... looks like there are some people down there." Slade said looking down from his viewpoint. "Some walkers too."

"Yeah... and?"

"Check it out." Slade said giving her a hefty slap on the back.

"What?! No!"

"Do it." Slade hissed.

"Okay... okay... fine." Kay said, her voice hardly above a whimper. Gingerly, she jumped down from the rooftop and onto what appeared like a courtyard. 

"We gotta run man!" Miguel said as he brought the fire axe down on the walker's head.  
"Shut the fuck up and clean this mess!" Guillermo scolded as he sent a bullet through a walker's head. "Listen Miguel... we are NOT going to leave them!"

"But... why can't we all run?!" Jorge asked.

"BECAUSE WE ARE NOT GOING TO LEAVE THEM!" Guillermo screamed as he heard the click of an empty gun. "Shit!"

"I am coming G!" Felipe said as he hit the walker with a shovel. Guillermo hardly had time to thank him before they were approached by at least more than twelve walkers.

"Damn... we're out too!" Carlito said as he threw away his gun and drew a kitchen knife. "This is not good!"

"Boys... if this is the end... it was nice knowing you..."

"You too G... you've always wanted what was best for everyone... now how about one of those last stand type of things?"

That however was not to be, just as everyone was about to charge the walker horde with a motley array of makeshift weaponry, the crack of a gun rang out from across the courtyard as they saw one walker fall down dead.  
Then another and another, pretty soon, there was only about two walkers left, that of which the men finished off with no incident.

"Are you alright?!" A woman's voice called out.

"Fine! Who is this?!"

"My name is Kay." Kay said as she held her assault rifle tightly, just in case these guys weren't so friendly.

"Miguel... don't stare." Felipe whispered into his ear.

"Sorry man... but that chick is smoking hot!"

"We should be careful... that gun..."

Speaking of which.  
"That's a nice guy you got there." G said whistling in admiration. "WHat is it?"

"M16A4 military grade." Kay said, her hands never straying off of it. "Now... what are your names?"

"My name is G." Guillermo said.

"Felipe."

"Carlito."

"Miguel." Miguel said trying not to stare.

"Well nice to meet you all... I only hoped we could have met in better times than these." Kay said as she scanned the area. "You all certainly look like you've seen better days."

"Oh true..." Miguel babbled. "This one time... I got kidnapped by this crazy cop and... ow!"

"Shut up." Felipe said.

"Like I said, it's nice to meet new people. Friendly people too... from my understanding... there are many people in this world who no longer can be trusted."

"I suppose so..." G said eyeing Kay carefully for any sudden movements.

"But... we're all trying to live right? Shouldn't we all help each other so we may all live? We are not animals trying to out compete one another. By chance... do you have any medicine?"

"Medicine?"

"Aye... any basic first aid stuff? You know... bandages...antibiotics... anything?"

"Well... this is a nursery home..." Miguel blurted out, again he was elbowed by his cousin.

"Well... that's great! How bout this... I can trade some ammunition for perhaps... some first aid?"

G looked at the rest of his group wide-eyed.

"It's a deal."

"I am back!" Kay said as she climbed up the rooftop where Slade was waiting.

"About time... so what happened.. why do you have an extra bag?"

"Well... they had things that we were lacking... medication... antibiotics... we're going to need them in case one of us get's sick or get's otherwise banged up pretty badly."

"Well... looks like that's all for you then." Slade grumbled. "How'd you get it?"

"The people down there were rather nice. They thanked me for the help... traded some ammo for these... and I guess as a thank you... one of them gave me this..." Kay said gesturing to the large bag she carried the medication in. "Awfully generous of them."

"How much ammo?" Slade asked.

"About 30 rounds." Kay said.

"A good deal I suppose." Slade said sitting down. "Kay... do you know what I hate the most in this world?"

"What?"

"People who are only out for themselves. I hate these kind of people the most and with a burning passion." Slade continued. "But... Kay... I would have much prefered you killed them all and robbed them."

"What?!"

"That would have helped us much more than just trading ammunition for medications. We have a lot of ammo, but that will change, we're going to need this ammo against more than just zombies. Against people too... people who are only out for themselves. Kay... you are among the best when it comes to skill... but... in the end..."

"What?"

"Nevermind. I am not going to say it." Slade said. "Keep moving. Turns out this city isn't safe at all."

"Well... okay... but are you ever going to tell me what you wanted to say?"

"Maybe some day, but not right now." Slade said. "Now less talking and more walking."

"So... where are we going to go?" Kay asked.

"First... into that library." Slade said as he looked up. "It's almost night time." 

The two entered the establishment with guns at the ready, as it seemed, there was no one here.

"Hey... look!" Kay said pointing behind the desk. "Looks like someone is here!"

"Was here." Slade said looking at the abandoned bedroll. "That someone probably is dead."

"What makes you say that?"

"Take a look here." Slade said as he peered around the corner.

Kay really wished she hadn't see what Slade shown her the moment she clasped eyes on it. There it was, a dead body with a bullet hole through the head, from the looks of it, it was self inflicted.

"Poor sap must have given up." Slade said emotionlessly. "Gun's still good though." He said checking the revolver and tossing it to Kay. "Kay? Stop staring at the body."

"Huh? Oh right." Kay replied as she went back around the corner. "Hey... a fireplace!"

"Okay. You got any ideas?"

"In fact I do!" Kay said as she produced a box of matches out of a drawer. "What do you think?"

"Go ahead." Slade said taking off his helmet. He went to the bags containing his weapons, where he began to lay on the table.

Five glocks, an AK-47, an M16A4, A custom sniper rifle, two uzis, a desert eagle, a MP5, two customized short swords, one customized longsword, various hunting and throwing knives and a single staff.

"So... how are we for ammunition again?"  
"Too much to count." Slade said as he looked over his weapons. "Oh look, you got the fire start."

"Indeed I did!" Kay said as she propped the bedroll by the fire. "Whatcha doing anyways?"

"Nothing... nothing..." Slade said as tossed his knife up and down. "What are you doing?"

"Just got a book." Kay said. Modern Military Tactics.

"Interesting." Slade said as he reached into the bag and pulled out a bag of crackers which he began to chew rather loudly on.

"That's loud enough to wake the dead." Kay muttered.

"That would be a really bad thing right about now considering the dead want to eat your face."

"It'll be bad. For them." Kay said winking. "Good thing I am now friends with some comic book superhero."

Slade couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Do I really look like a comic book hero?"

"You do. That armor you have especially... but I guess like every comic book hero's stuff, it's pretty useful isn't it?"

"You bet it is." Slade replied as he propped up a chair to sit in.

The two went wordless for several moments, Slade sat down on his chair looking at the fire, while Kay sat down on the bedroll reading her book.

"I wish we had marshmallows." Kay said. "That'd be fun... or maybe just another soul for company."

"Well, we're not exactly on a camping trip." Slade said. "But... it's been a long time since I had anything around a campfire."

"Yeah...yeah..." Kay said as she reached into her bag and took out another can of mountain dew which she began to sip from. "You got any cravings?"

"I would kill for any old barbeque right now." Slade said. "I miss meat."

"I would really want some ice cream right now... maybe... maybe that five layered chocolate cake we all used to bake back in school... or maybe... just a friend to pass time with... good thing I already have one of those."

Slade said nothing for a moment. He watched Kay stare up at him, her beautiful blue eyes like twinkling stars, honest like a newborn babe, yet kind like the mother that holds it.

"Kay... how old are you?" Slade asked randomly.

"I am 16." Kay said. "Why?"

"Nothing. I was your age when I joined the army. 16 years old. I got in by faking my age."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"It was. They found out too... but what happened was I just happened to be..."

"Let me guess... so AWESOME that there was no way they couldn't have you?" Kay asked chuckling.

"That'd be to put it bluntly." Slade replied.

"Well... I have a similar experience with that. I was made overall commander of the tankery team this year. Normally, most commanders are 18."

"Well... that's something we have in common!" Slade said. "But on the subject of school..."

"Let me guess... you still think I go to military academy?"

"Yes." Slade replied. "Took the words right out of my mouth. When I met you... you were pretty well-off."

"But being "well-off" is the equivalent of defenseless as of now." Kay said mirthlessly. "I am not some badass ninja or anything like you."

"No..." Slade said as he took his staff which was also a rifle. He emptied the clip as he continued to speak with Kay.

"But Slade... I know I shouldn't be asking about this... but you told me you were hunting some guy down because he shot your eye..."

"Yes.."

"Have you ever decided to forgive him for it?" Kay asked. "The guy might not be a good guy, he might be some kind of guy who goes around killing people ruthlessly but... why waste life over him when you've both crossed each other's paths and are now gone from each other's lives? Why not just move on?"

"No." Slade said as he saw something that wasn't suppossed to be in the rifle. "He shot my eye. I am going to drive an arrow through his."

"Well... haven't you ever heard an eye for an eye causes the entire world to go blind?"

"No. If that's the case, I hope I am the one who blinds him first then." Slade replied as he got up and turned around. He dumped out various bullets, and a syringe filled with a bright green liquid. This, he put inside his pocket, making sure Kay didn't see it.

"Well... I guess we can agree to disagree then?"

"We can." Slade said as he sat back down, watching Kay grab a comic book. "What's that?"

"Just another comic. The guy reminds me of you so much... he's called Wade Wilson... he's some kind of guy with lot's of guns and knives." Kay said flipping through the Deadpool comic.

"Yeah... yeah..." Slade replied dismissively as he took a look around. "Kay... I suggest you sleep."

"Alright then." Kay said putting the Deadpool comic in her bag and bedding down in the bedroll.

When she was asleep, Slade got up and went to the windows, staring outside at the night sky, and the barren streets.

He spotted a light in the distance. Turning back to Kay, he saw that she was already snoring gently in a blissful slumber.

Slade looked back at Kay.. gently caressing her forehead before going outside into the direction of the light.

"Had a good night's sleep?" Kay asked as she swallowed handful of crackers.

"Yeah... it was great." He replied. In truth... he was still rather drowsy, a detail Kay noticed right off the bat.

"Take this. The caffeine will get you going." Kay said handing him a can of Mountain Dew.

Slade reluctantly accepted, cracking the can, he swallowed the entire thing in just a few gulps. It did taste rather good.

"How is it?"

"Great." Slade said. "Just a bit too sweet."

"Well... that's America for you." Kay chuckled as she got up. "So we keep going?"

"Yes... I went on a supply run last night when you were asleep."

"Why didn't you take me with you?"

"Because you need your rest." Slade said.

"Oh come on, don't treat me like I am five."

"I am not." Slade replied. "You really do... and I do too... but if it was going to be one of us, I'd rather have it be me."

"I know you dress like some kind of comic book action hero and all... but that doesn't mean you have to ACT like one."

"Well, it doesn't matter kid. It already happened. Now then... hand me that map."

"We should maybe try and jack a car." Kay suggested as they walked on the road. "It'd make things a lot faster."

"True... true..." Slade said. "Hey... a gym..."

"What's so special about a gym?" Kay asked.

"Nothing. You see those cars right there? Those abandoned cars? Something tells me that some poor sap may have left their car keys in there!"

"Well... let's get going then!"

"You got something yet?" Slade asked entering the locker room. "Not a single damn thing in that other room... Kay?"

"Oh... hey..." Kay replied awkwardly.

"Did you just..."

"Shower? Yeah. They had running water..." Kay said as she finished getting dressed. "I happened to have found some clothes..."

"It's the same... wait... no it's not..."

Seriously. What are the chances of finding a locker containing clothes that happened to match yours and fit you as well?

"So... should I even bother asking?" Slade asked.

"No." Kay said. "I like this... feels like the rest of my other clothes... what if it is one of my other clothes?!"

"Well... it might feel and fit like it, but its probably coincidence. Now... please tell me this entire time you didn't just take a shower and find new clothes."

"No... cause I got this." Kay said taking a small key out of her pockets.

"Now that's more like it." Slade said as the two went to go find their car.

"Wait... hold on..."

"What now?"

"This..." Kay said getting out the other Saunder's uniform variant. "I am going to need this."  
"Women." Slade muttered under his breath.

"You got to be kidding me." Slade said slapping the window the moment they saw it. It looked like the roadblock continued on for miles without end. "Not even twenty minutes on the road and we have to put up with this?!"

"Hey... it could have been worse." Kay said.

"How could this be worse?!" Slade muttered. "Get out. We're going on foot..."

"But... where?"

"Well... we're going to be exposed on this road... we're cutting through the forest. It's going to take forever... but it'll be worth it."

"Couldn't you just... I dunno... go ninja up everyone who tries to harm us?"

"What if they're thousands of them? I prefer to be safe than sorry." Slade replied.

"Couldn't you just outrun them? You are pretty fast."

"And what abo..." He stopped in mid-sentence and cleared his throat. "And what if there's just too many to outrun? Let's get going."

Kay could only smile warmly at the assassin the entire time, much to his annoyance. The two continued, Slade taking the lead as usual.

He occasionally turned his head back at Kay who was grinning like a chesire cat back at him.

It's a good thing that his mask hid his smile back.

"Please don't tell me we're lost." Kay said as she perched on the tree branch.

"We are." Slade said rolling his good eye. "Damn... I don't have a single clue on where we are... Kay... change of plans. Let's try and find the road. Get on that tree for me."

"On it." Kay said as she climbed to the top. Moments later, she came back down.

"Well?"

"Right there!" Kay said pointing where the road was.

"Then we head there." Slade said as he looked up at the skies. It was still mid-afternoon, they'd have plenty of time before nightfall.

"So... what's the best route?" Kay asked as she took a look at the map that night. "Through the town... or around them?"

"Chances are... there'll be a lot of walkers in that town." Slade said. "Good."

"Good? How is that a good thing in the slightest?"

"Because then... we can see how much you really learned. Kay, I am having you go through that town by yourself. We'll meet up here." Slade said circling a section of his map. "Now then... if I don't meet you there in two days... I will continue on without you."

Kay looked at her companion for a second. He wouldn't ACTUALLY leave her behind would he?

"But say... say... if something happens. If I am not there in two days... go on."

"Why would I ever do that?" Kay asked.

"What're you going to do if I don't show up then? Look for me? Cause I am certain you will not find me. It's likely that I am probably dead if I don't show up in that time. Chances are... if you don't show up... that probably means you're dead too."

"Well... that's harsh." Kay said as she got her stuff. "So how's this going to work."

"I'll leave this with you... you seem to be good with it anyways. Keep it." Slade said passing her the M16. "Take these... just don't waste the ammo." He continued passing her two glocks, a survival knife and enough supplies to last about two days.

"Oh... and another thing..." Slade said as he gave her a canteen of water. "Just to make sure you don't follow me..."

Kay woke up in a dazed state inside the car.

"Ugh... what happened?"

No reply.

"Slade?"

Oh yeah...

He had knocked her out the night before and probably put her in here. So much for wanting to tag along with him.

Well... she had some ground to cover.

"Best get moving." Kay said to herself. "I don't exactly want to find out if he meant what he said."

The girl got up, bringing along her weapons and supplies. The town just in sight.

Her hand tightly gripped the handle of her gun as she got outside and headed for the town.

"Wouldn't mind for some water right about now." Kay said looking up at the water tower and back to her rapidly dwindling supplies. Unfortunately for her, she had to be conservative on how much water she drank, or she'd be out and miserable before long. Well... to miserable that is. And there is was... a water tower just smack dab in plain sight to tantalize her. Quite the insult to injury that was. She hesitated and dawdled for several a while, but eventually gave up on trying to get water from the water tower and continued moving on.

"Damn... I really wish I could just get to that water."

Be careful what you wish for...

She didn't exactly notice that water tower's supports was on the verge of breaking. But when she did, it was too late. All Kay could have seen was the massive surge of water flowing right towards her.

Her eyes turned to the size of dinner plates, until she was engulfed in the liquid, thrown back several meters before being able to get back on her feet.

"You got to be kidding me." Kay muttered. Her clothes and bags were soaked beyond belief. She checked in her bag for her spare... that may be wet, but not too wet.

Only to realize it wasn't there.

"Why do I have this?!" Slade said to himself as he saw the Saunder's uniform. "What... we still need to dress up or something?!"

He considered tossing the thing aside for a moment... but for some reason... he held onto it. Not that he'd have any use for it. Plus the damn thing was taking up space.

But... it probably meant something or had some use to Kay.

It better... because Slade didn't exactly like carrying other people's things. Then again... it was his fault that her clothes were in HIS bag.

He could only roll his one good eye.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking after a while felt like trudging through water after a few hours... it was only made worse by the burning heat.

Kay wiped her brow once again as the heat set in, wondering how it got so hot all of a sudden. Ever since that morning with the water tower, she had been freezing.

Stopping for a while, Kay realized her hands were shaking non-stop and her grip on just about everything was slowly slipping, her bag felt just too heavy, her eyesight just slightly too blurry, and her walk just a bit too awkward.

In the distance... Kay spotted a lone figure. Slade.  
"Thank god... Slade!" Kay croaked as she continued her awkward walk.

"Kay?" Slade asked as he approached the girl. "What happened?"

"Nice... to see... you..." Kay said. That was all she said before she fell, face first onto the ground.

That was when Slade realized something was wrong.

"Jesus christ." Slade said as he felt Kay's burning forehead. Picking her up, the man ran into the nearest house. Breaking in, he located the closest bed and placed Kay in, making sure to cover her with several layers of blankets.

"Slade... that you...? It's ra...rather hot..."

"Yeah... I know." Slade said as he opened the bag of medicine. Of course... painkillers, bandages, disinfect... but nothing. Nothing that could help her as she was.

"Slade... I don't feel so good..." Kay breathed.

"I know... I know..." Slade said putting a hand on her shoulder. He instantly discovered what happened.

Her clothes were soaked. They weren't helping in her current state... luckily... there would be something that would.

Now normally... Slade probably wouldn't undress someone, especially a woman without their permission... but... he kinda had to make an exception here as he changed Kay out of her wet clothes...

Now normally, Kay probably would not let another man undress her, especially one who was about twenty years older than her... not that she could exactly voice any objection nor did she mind too much considering the current circumstances. She was however, more than glad to be in dry and warm clothes once again.

"Now rest you have a fever." Slade said as he took a closer inspection at Kay. "Listen... we're lacking the proper medicine. I won't be long... sleep and you'll be better."

"Slade?"

"Yeah what?" Slade asked as he readied to depart. He readied his explanation on why he needed to get her the proper things.

"Thank you..." She said before she weakly fell back down and closed her eyelids, softly breathing.

"Gil's pitstop." Slade thought to himself as he surveyed the shop. "Hmmm... one...two...three...four...five...six...seven... are those walkers?! Wow... hey... that's... clever."

The armored man took another survey.

"Breaking in might get ugly..." Slade thought out loud as he got out his weapons. "Of course... nothing I can't handle... but... what if..."

He found a solution the moment he saw a small group of survivors. About ten in total.

"Veja! Uma pessoa!" One of the survivors said as they spotted him approaching.

Good thing he could speak portuguese..

"Good day Gentlemen." Slade replied in their language. "Why yes... I am a person... a person who has a job for all of you... it'd be in your best interests to do as I say."

"You hear that folks? This guy thinks he can... AUGH!"

The hapless survivor found a knife lodged deep into his chest, he could only stare, the last thing he did before he fell down dead.

"Now as I was saying... you see that pitstop over there? You're going to take a look at it for me. One of you will do this... or I will kill every single one of you right here and right now." Slade said as he pulled his AK-47. "By the way... this thing is bullet-proof. You may want to reconsider drawing your guns or I may just put a few bullets in some of you."  
The survivors looked at each other for a moment, most of them shooting one another uneasy glances.

"Now then... come on now... one of you... don't tell me that you all aren't willing to... actually... hold on... I may need two men."

The survivors both shoved forth two men. Both of whom looked downright terrified.

Taking his gun, Slade sent a bullet through the skull of one of the men. The others gave screams or gasps of terror.

"I hope that settles any "it can't be done" issues son." Slade said turning to the last survivor, a young man called Roberto. "Now listen... you will sneak in there, and take a look at everything for me. Before you wonder at the prospect of being caught, remember that what they will do to you will be nothing compared to what I will do to you if you don't go in there."

"Here..." Roberto said as he handed Slade some cans of food. "They have food... and medicine."

"Good." Slade said. "Now the rest of you..." He said turning his head. "You're going in there, and you're going to take everything you can and bring them to me."

"Wait what?!" Roberto gasped. "We never..."

BAM*

The boy slumped over. Dead with a bullet in his head.

"Let that be a warning to you." Slade said. "Go in there. Now."

"Here." The leader of the band spat as he handed Slade the medicine. "We got all that we could take."

"All that you could take huh?" Slade asked as he looked over the things. Canned fruit, canned beans, canned soup, a few bottles of water, painkillers and cough syrup. "Was there anything left?"

"There was." The leader said trying to avoid making eye-contact.

"You know... not taking that may end costing someone's lives... yours."

The man hardly had time to move before the sword separated his head from his shoulders. Everyone else hardly had a moment before the assault rifle unleashed it's rounds, killing all of them.

"If you want something done right... do it yourself." Slade grumbled as he entered the pitstop, watching the people mill about in random confusion and panic. Gaining access was laughably easy.

He quickly found what he was looking for. Tylenol.

"Stop theif!" An elderly man shouted as Slade just made his way out. "Put that back!"

"Make me." Slade said as he continued walking. Amused at how this single old man intended to stop him.

"We let your man go and this is how you repay us? What kind of man are you?!" Boyd cried, outraged at the turn of events.

"The type of man, who'd gladly take a life to save another." Slade replied as he whirled around and planted a bullet in Boyd's head.

No one noticed him walk out through all the confusion.

"Take this..." Slade said as he slipped a pill into Kay's mouth before giving her a good gulp of water. "You should feel better in the morning."

She gave hardly a response. Only a weak nod.

Taking off his Deathstroke costume, the Australian placed it in the corner and went into bed with Kay, making sure to give her a rather wide berth.

Under normal circumstances, Kay would probably not be comfortable sleeping with a man. But there was always an exception and this was one of those times... she turned her to head to watch Slade quickly fall asleep.

When Slade woke up, he got out of bed on the other side, making sure not to disturb Kay. Opening the closet, he found clothes that were his size, which he gratefully exchanged. Turning to the corner, he donned his Deathstroke costume save for the helmet. Taking a look around... Kay was gone.

Or not. The moment Slade opened the bedroom door, the aroma of something being made in the kitchen reached him.

He hadn't eaten the entire last day. He was more than eager to get something to sate his hunger as he went downstairs.

"They have power here?" Slade asked, really not bothering anymore to greet Kay.

"No. They have gas... just not power. I used a lighter." Kay said as she looked over the pot. "Ramen for breakfast?"

"Better than nothing. Smells good too." Slade as he got their belongings. "How you feeling kid?"

"Much better. Woke up early today. Relatively early anyways."

Slade took a glance at his watch. It was already noon.

"You were out when I woke up, so I too the liberty of making breakfast... or lunch in this case. I took anything that we could salvage that was still edible."

"Well... that's good." Slade said. "Listen Kid... I don't think dressing up like you got an executive meeting is the best way to go. Great. It looks nice, but looking nice isn't going to make a difference now."

"Well... you got spare clothes than?" Kay asked cheekily. "And come on, this thing was made for comfort. How the heck is anyone suppossed to learn if their clothes feel uncomfortable?"

"I guess... I can't really argue with that. But..."

"If I am slow... if this thing slows me down... if something happens... you're either going to leave me behind or leave me for dead. Yeah... I know. You're a pretty bad liar."

"Humph."

"Oh... yeah... I found this." Kay said shaking a bottle. "Call it a thanks-for-not-ditching-me-when-I-had-a-fever gift."

"Australian rum." Slade said as he took the bottle. "Quite the stuff."

"Yeah. I don't drink so... all yours." Kay said as she made herself and Slade a bowl of Ramen noodles. "I still remember living off of this stuff when I sometimes."

"Not very good for you." Slade said as he handed Kay an apple. "You'll do well with the extra nutrition."

"Thanks... my favorite." Kay said as she went into the pantry. "They got twinkies... nutella...peanut butter... all the good stuff."

"Well... grab all you can. Just not too much so that you can't carry it."  
"I don't need you to tell me that." Kay said annoyed.

"Just saying kid." Slade said as he gulped down more of the rum.

"You got a car?!" Kay asked surprised when the man pulled up a rather nice looking car. "How?"

"Purchased it." Slade said rolling his eye. "Found one I liked, and I decided I wanted it. The salesman was an amiable type of guy and gave it me for free. By free I mean after I sliced his head off. Get in. Put all the stuff in the back."

"You know... if we ever get back to our normal lives. I'll tell my friends that I met a ninja." Kay said as she got in the passenger's seat.

"I'll tell my friends that someone was actually glad to meet me even though I tied her to a chair and threatened to kill her twice." Slade mumbled as he took out a map and handed it to Kay. "Alright... where do we go? l... something tells me that road is going to be blocked... again."

"True... true... so we'll have to take a less orthodox pass." Kay replied as she opened Moonroof and took a look around.

"We should take a cut here." Slade said. "You see... I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Well... don't get your hopes up yet... but I am hoping those things can't swim... and that... this here... Savannah... has a dock..."

"Yeah... and?"

"Where there's a dock... there's a boat... and what can't those things do probably?"

"Swim?"

"Well... hold on a minute? What if there are no boats left?"

"Then... well... damn... I guess we can go through these woods."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan." Kay said. "Mind if I drive?"

"I am going to regret this." Slade said as they changed seats.


	4. Meeting Nick, Ellis and Francis

"Somehow... we are both still alive... and our car is in one piece." Slade said as he tapped the glass. The fuel tank's arrow was glued to the E.

"But... of course... we run out of gas." Kay said. "You think we can siphon any fuel from those abandoned cars?"

"Probably not." Slade said as he took a look at what few cars there were on the road. "Not that I even know how to."

"Well... I don't either." Kay replied as she played around with the wheel as if the car still had gas.

"Let me guess... you learned to drive at school too?"

"Yeah. Now let me guess... you still think I go to military academy?"

"I do." Slade said as he got out of the car. "Looks like we're walking again."

"Seriously... you just had to pick the car with no gas?"

"They pretty much all had no gas. And I am not the one who stopped just to change her clothes."

"Hey, that was for a good reason! My jacket was dirty!"

"Yeah... yeah... I think I like the suit better." Slade said as he patted her on the shoulder. "Now... let's get a move on."

* * *

"So... how did this happen again?" Ellis asked as he rubbed his head.

"I hate rooftops." Francis commented. "Yo, Sanders, you all right!"

"Yeah, just fine grease monkey." Nick replied as he crawled out from the rubble. "My suit..."

"Yeah...yeah...we'll stop at a clothing store and get you a new one." Francis said. "I always hated suits."

"Well... that vest is ugly."

"Shut up. My vest is beautiful!"

"Hey... guys... as much as I hate to break-up the argument... we got company... " Ellis said as he pointed at the two advancing figures in the distance. "They look like zombies?"

"Can't tell." Francis said cocking his shotgun. "Let's go take a closer look... I hate zombies."

"Is there anything you don't hate Francis?"

"The Midnight Riders?"

"HELL YEAH. I AM STARTING TO LIKE YOU."

"Yeah!" Francis replied as he high-fived Ellis.

"What do you see?" Kay asked as they went up the road.

"Looks like three guys... can't tell if they're alive or dead." Slade replied as he took a look. "Go check it out."

"Whoa...whoa... what happens if they're bandits?"

"Then they probably kill you and rob you." Slade said flatly. "It's okay, I got your back... first sign of trouble and I promise you, comic book superhero is going to come in and save you."

"Now that's comforting." Kay chuckled. "Now let's go meet some people."

"Hey... look...there's just one of them now." Ellis said as he watched lone person walk up. "Looks like that other... person... is standing back."

"Could he be scouting? I mean... you know some crazies and some assholes..." Francis asked.

"I say we kill him... now..." Nick suggested.

"Now that's just cold... who knows... they may even be helpful!" Ellis said. "I am going to come and greet them!"

"Now if you get killed..."

"I am going to. Don't know if these guys are nice people or if they're just... you know..." Francis said as he cocked his shotgun for effect. "Let's go."

"Whoa... don't just leave me!" Nick called as he ran after them as he caught a glimpse of quite a few zombies behind him. "Holy shit!"

"Alright Kay... keep it cool now... you don't know these people... they could be bandits..." Kay muttered to herself as she gripped her gun tightly. Her stomach did a slight flip-flop when she saw they were armed to the teeth. Her grip on her gun tightened even more.

"Hey!" Kay called out pleasantly.

"Hey yourself! Why don't you say hello Francis?" Ellis turned to Francis. "Francis?"

"That gun..."

"What about it?"

"Just like the one... Bill had..."

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing...nothing..." Francis said wiping a single tear from his eye. "Just got something in my eyes, that's all."

"Well... okay..." Kay said as she took a look around. "Is he one of you?"

"Who, Colonel Sanders?" Francis asked. "Yeah... he's friendly... kinda."

"Well... that's nice suit you got there..." Kay commented.

"Name is Nick." Nick said. "Now where's a fine young lady like you off to by herself?"

"I am not by myself... I have a friend..." Kay said. "Who's currently hiding..."

"Why? He scared of things?"

"Oh... you should be scared of him." Kay chuckled, watching the uneasy looks between the three men. "It's fine though... he's a great guy... he's just a comic book superhero type of person..."

"What?"

Without warning, a black and orange armored man landed right between them, and fired three bullets right into the direction of Nick, Ellis and Francis.

"Holy shit!" Nick exclaimed as he pulled out his SCAR. "Crazy bast..."

"No.. it's fine Nick. There were three zombies behind us." Ellis said watching the three corpses. "Nice... three headshots too..."

"You're lucky they're slow." Slade grumbled. "Now then... Kay... are these men..."

"They're alright!" Kay said. "Listen... so word is that it's still fine up north. Say we travel together..."

"Kay!" Slade yelled.

"Hey... not bad." Francis said.

"Now just wait one minute..." Nick started.

"You know... I don't mind if we do. We were suppossed to be heading to Louisiana... but has that been overrun?"

"It has unfortunately." Kay said recalling the map. "Why don't we head off to New York? I got family there..."

"Listen kid..."

"I like it... I got a friend who lives up there too." Francis said.

"I am set, I don't mind going to the big apple!" Ellis replied.

"Now come on guys..."

"So..."

"Kay... may I speak to you for a moment?" Slade asked as he waved her from behind a corner. "In private?"

"Sure!" Kay said as she turned to speak with him from behind the corner.

"Listen... we do not know who these people are... and yet you think we should just trust them?!"

"Yeah. We're all going the same way... they seem nice enough..."

"And how do we know they aren't going to slit our throats at night and rob us?"

"Women's inundation?" Kay suggested with a grin. "Slade... I just know they can be trusted. Okay? Please?" She asked.

He wanted to say NO so badly. There was nothing more than he would have loved to do at the point.

But... how could he? It didn't help that she gave him the puppy eyes about three seconds later. He could only sigh to himself as he took a scrutiny of the men.

"Hey!" Ellis called to Slade. "So... we going or what?"

"Yeah... yeah..." Slade said as he put on his Deathstroke mask. "We're going. Now then... everyone got enough supplies."

"Yeah...yeah... and that's a nice mask..." Ellis said. "Reminds me of a comic superhero!"

"Well... Kay calls me that every other day." Slade said. "Not sure why she thinks I am a superhero exactly..."

"You're also a secret agent. Were at least."

"You CIA?" Francis asked turning around.

"No. ASIS. If you can't tell, I am Australian."

"Oh... well... I hate the military."

"Why do you hate the military?!" Kay asked, a bit shocked. "I think the military is awesome!"

"I agree."

"So... Kay... about that school you go to..." Slade began.

"What about it?" Kay asked rolling her eyes.

"She goes to military academy." Slade said to Francis.

"That explains a lot." Francis replied. "She knows how to use that gun?"

"She could probably kick your ass." Slade replied. "So... yes."

"I dunno, I am indestructible..." Francis said.

"Well... I am not here to boost your ego. What I can tell you is that Kay knows how to use that gun... apparently learned rifling in school... you should see her other uniform. Looks just like something straight from the army surplus store."

"Heh. Well, anyways... you do look like a comic super-hero."

"I am told that everyday by Kay." Slade said once again. "She's quite the optimist."

"So is Ellis. That boy thinks things are still okay."

"Well, Kay does too. They'd probably get along real well. The same can't be said however, for me..."

"Well... what's wrong with us?" Francis joked.

"Trust is earned in my case."

* * *

"My favorite is the M4 Sherman... fast, sturdy, reliable... AWESOME!"

"You drove tanks?" Nick asked in disbelief.

"We sure did! We were also taught things like rifling too and a little thing in CQC. Not too in depth though. All it really did however was prepare me for the recoil when I actually need to hit something."

"Speaking of hitting things guys, aren't these zombies a bit slow?" Ellis pointed out. "And I haven't seen any of the... other type."

"They're all slow." Kay said. "But there is a lot of them. Not much of a problem for Slade though, I am glad I met a real life ninja... and a former member of a biker gang, and a mobster and a... what are you again?"

"Car mechanic." Ellis said.

"I always hated fixing cars." Francis said as he opened a can of pineapple.

"Well, you can leave that to me then." Ellis said. "Ah know all the ins and outs of any ol' car."

"That's good. Slade and I are having trouble with literally every car we run across."

"Speaking of your friend... where is he?" Nick asked as he looked around the campfire. "I know he's some kind of ninja and all and... GAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The former mobster gave an agonized groan as Slade landed on his back, causing everyone else, save for Kay to scramble back at least a few paces.

"Holy shit!"

"Jesus man! I know that guy's not friendly and all... but jumping on him?"

"You all need to be more alert." Slade said dismissively as he got off of Nick's back. "None of you saw me?"

"No."

"No."

"No."

"NO!"

"Well, you only need to say it once." Slade said as he took a look around.

"Okay... is this part of your "trust" thing?" Francis asked. "Listen man, I dunno how jum..."

"So... how have you three managed to survive on your own?"

"Well..." Ellis said. "You see now..."

[About 1 hour later]

"And then... that's how we somehow ended up in the middle of the road... last I recall... Francis was actually on a bridge or something..."

"Yeah... and then the next moment I was somehow down there with you too... and where the hell were the two others? I could of sworn there was four of them too..."

"Interesting." Slade said as he left camp.

"Where's he going this time?"

"Probably to get some more food... or maybe just go off brooding." Kay said as she slurped out of a container of peaches. "Say..."


	5. Chapter 5

"My favorite is the M4 Sherman... fast, sturdy, reliable... AWESOME!"

"You drove tanks?" Nick asked in disbelief.

"We sure did! We were also taught things like rifling too and a little thing in CQC. Not too in depth though. All it really did however was prepare me for the recoil when I actually need to hit something."

"Speaking of hitting things guys, aren't these zombies a bit slow?" Ellis pointed out. "And I haven't seen any of the... other type."

"They're all slow." Kay said. "But there is a lot of them. Not much of a problem for Slade though, I am glad I met a real life ninja... and a former member of a biker gang, and a mobster and a... what are you again?"

"Car mechanic." Ellis said.

"I always hated fixing cars." Francis said as he opened a can of pineapple.

"Well, you can leave that to me then." Ellis said. "Ah know all the ins and outs of any ol' car."

"That's good. Slade and I are having trouble with literally every car we run across."

"Speaking of your friend... where is he?" Nick asked as he looked around the campfire. "I know he's some kind of ninja and all and... GAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The former mobster gave an agonized groan as Slade landed on his back, causing everyone else, save for Kay to scramble back at least a few paces.

"Holy shit!"

"Jesus man! I know that guy's not friendly and all... but jumping on him?"

"You all need to be more alert." Slade said dismissively as he got off of Nick's back. "None of you saw me?"

"No."

"No."

"No."

"NO!"

"Well, you only need to say it once." Slade said as he took a look around.

"Okay... is this part of your "trust" thing?" Francis asked. "Listen man, I dunno how jum..."

"So... how have you three managed to survive on your own?"

"Well..." Ellis said. "You see now..."

[1 hour later]

"And then... that's how we somehow ended up in the middle of the road... last I recall... Francis was actually on a bridge or something..."

"Yeah... and then the next moment I was somehow down there with you too... and where the hell were the two others? I could of sworn there was four of them too..."

"Interesting." Slade said as he left camp.

"Where's he going this time?"

"Probably to get some more food... or maybe just go off brooding." Kay said as she slurped out of a container of peaches. "Say..."

* * *

"3 weeks? Not bad. Kay and I have hardly been going at it for more than 1." Slade said.

"Yeah... but I am not so sure if we're dealing with the same zombies... these ones seem kinda slow... and only die to headshots... still can hear a bullet from like a mile away though." Ellis said.

"Alright. Is there anything else I should know about you? I know that Francis looks like he used to be a biker. He certainly knows how to use that shotgun of his. I am glad that you're not all that useless."

"Well... gee thanks mister. You're reminding me of Nick with his complaining."

"Not complaining. Just pointing things out. For example... hit me." Slade said.

"Umm... excuse me?"

"Hit me. Come on."

"Well... you asked for it." Ellis said as he swung his fist at Slade, not expecting his hand to be caught and for him to be flipped over and land hard on the ground.  
"Ow..." Ellis said as he painfully got up. "And I thought those karate lessons would pay off."

"Karate..." Slade muttered with contempt. "I am going to say it now, you fight like a schoolgirl."

"Considering how you said that Kay could kick Francis' ass, I am going to take that as a compliment." Ellis replied.

"Kay at least doesn't end up flat on her back after the first swing... she does on the second though." Slade said as he sent a blow into Ellis' gut.

"AHHH WHAT THE HELL MAN?!"

"You should always be alert." Slade said as he stood Ellis up. "We're going to do this again, if a schoolgirl is better than you..."

"Yeah... yeah.." Ellis said as he spat on the grass and readied his fists.

* * *

"Poor Ellis." Nick chuckled sarcastically as he watched the mechanic limp awkwardly. "Man... Slade... you really kicked his ass."

"Hardly a few love taps." Slade replied. "Had I really wanted to hurt him, we'd have to glue and duct tape him back together."

"Something we don't exactly have... so that's why he didn't try." Kay said jovially. "Slade... where we headed?"

"Up north remember? You got family waiting for you kid, I'd hate how they'd think if their little girl was missing when she should have been at military academy."

"Well...I'd have been missing anyways, school is on sea..."

"What the... forget it. Definitely military academy." Slade said. "Well... I bet it'd one very happy family to have their kid back."

"Hopefully they're not missing me too much... not the same way when my older brother enlisted with the U.S marines... boy... my mother wouldn't sleep!"

"And let me guess... you want to follow his footsteps?"

"Yeah! I was planning on going to West Point... but that probably won't happen since people are going to be more concerned with things like those monsters... but on the bright side... if the north is still good, then chances are, it may not be too bad."

"Where are you three headed off to?" Slade asked.

"Anyway that's safe." Ellis said cracking his back. "And with a modern-day ninja, I can think of nowhere safer... unless he decides he doesn't like me too much and wants to beat me senseless."

"We're with him." Francis said. "Or at least... I am. Not sure about Suit here."

"Yeah... yeah... I'll go with you. Back to Boston... that'll be nice."

"Well... so we're all set then?" Kay asked cheerfully. "Sweet!"

"Fucking grow up." Nick muttered underneath his breath.

* * *

[2 weeks later]

"Really?! Really?!" Ellis asked as he angrily hit the car with a crowbar. "God damn!"

"What happened now?" Kay asked rolling her eyes.

"The dang car broke! Again!" Ellis cursed as he hit the wall with a crowbar.

"Settle down." Francis said as he drank a beer. "We can walk it."

"There's like a literal army of them. Ya really think..."

"Shut up... with me and modern day ninja, we're going to go through those zombies like they're tissue paper!"

"You may just get your wish." Slade said as he looked out from a pair of binoculars. "We're going to have to go on foot, and where I see it, there's about a few dozen of them."

The former ASIS agent attached a silencer to his AK-47.

"Nothing loud." Slade said as he put his gun away. "Try to save your ammo... we may have enough to start a third world war according to Kay... but who knows when we might need it. Kay."

The girl caught the short blade that Slade had tossed to her while the former ASIS agent took out his ballistic staff.

"This is going to bring back good memories." Nick said as he tested a baseball bat. Francis had armed himself with a fire axe while Ellis took his crowbar. 

* * *

"Well boys and girls, it seems we're sleeping here tonight." Slade said as he broke the lock to a gas station. "We got a TV... broken... and a various assortment of things that are so bad that no one is willing to take... thankfully... we're good on supplies... right?"

"Ummm..."

"Now... let me guess... we're low on food?"

"Yeah..." Francis said slowly.

"God damn it." Slade said punching the wall, leaving a sizable dent. "Let me guess... we're low on..."

"No... that's it..." Francis said as he took his fire axe. "I could go ou..."

"Stay here." Slade sighed. "Is there a map anywhere around here?"

"Lemee see what I can find." Ellis said as he got up.

"And find it fast." Slade growled. "I grow tired of setbacks."

"Alright, alright... no need to break someone's face because we can't find a... oh here's one!"

"Slade... something tells me this place isn't going to be the best idea."

"Gee I wonder what told you that." Nick asked looking at all the walkers outside.

"Then get some sleep now. We move out at night."

"At night? Why?"

"I don't like the idea of going now." Slade said. "The last thing I need is to run into other people now."

"And here in the apocalypse, humanity realizes all that we need to fear... is ourselves..." Kay remarked mirthfully. "And who knew that the most badass person I knew was afraid of other people?"

Slade rolled his good eye.

* * *

"Okay now. Think you can make the jump?" Slade asked Ellis as he watched Kay cross the gap between the two buildings without incident.

"Sure." Ellis said. "One...two...three!"

The mechanic ran all the way back, and ran forward towards the gap and leapt over it, landing on the other side.

"That was..."

"SHHH!" Slade hushed. "Suit, you're next!"

"Why do you only make fun of my suit?" Nick whined. "Why don't you rash on Kay for a change for her style?"

"She's a woman." Slade replied. "Now, you going to jump or do I have to throw you?"

"Okay, okay." Nick said as she jumped the gap. "There, you happy?"

"Yes. Francis?"

"I hate jumping." Francis murmured as he made the gap with Slade right behind him.

"So... we in the clear now?" Kay asked.

"We are. We go down there and we're past the majority of them. No guns. No talking." Slade ordered. "It only takes one mistake for us all to get killed."

"And where'd ya hear that?"

"From those two people we robbed." Nick said jovially. "Right Ellis?"

"Shut up." Ellis said glaring daggers at Nick. "You know I wouldn't have shot him if you hadn't..."

"Yeah...yeah... I was just seeing if you'd actually shoot a man! A live one at that."

"Why would you kill another person anyways? What did he do to you?" Kay asked as Francis got his crowbar.

"Hey, they had food and water. I am not complaining." Slade said. "No buts Kay." The man said, sensing Kay's objection.

"Alright boys, them zombies are gonna wanna eat our brains the moment we poke our heads down there." Ellis said taking his crowbar. "You guys ready?"

"Since when are we not?" Slade asked as he took his katana.

* * *

"You always seem to do all the work." Kay said to Slade as they made their way through an alley.

"That's cause I can." Slade said as he polished off his bloody katana.

"So... how many men have you killed? Live ones?" Kay asked.

"Over 100." Slade said. "Secret agent, assassin, soldier?" Slade waved his hands as if Kay forgot something.

"Yeah..." Kay said. "So... this conversation now strays to "military academy" now does it?"

"It does." Slade said. "So... rifling, tanks, CQC, what next?"

"Chorus." Kay said as she started to whistle battle hymn of the republic.

"If there still is a god." Nick said watching all the corpses. "Good song though... though kid, I don't suggest singing with them zombies around."

"I wouldn't dare." Kay said as they approached the city outskirts.

"Kay... you and I will take a look ahead." Slade said. "You three... stop here... I am not sure if it's safe or not."

"So you bring her with you? I am coming too." Francis said.

"Suit yourself."

* * *

"You know... they told us to stay away from cities." Francis said.

"Indeed they did, but we always go in." Slade said.

"Who's "they"?" Kay asked.

"The two saps Nick robbed." Slade said. "Had Ellis shoot one, beat the other one's head in with a bat."

"Jesus!"

"What? This is the world now Kay." Slade said grimly. "You know how many times people have tried to kill us... no one wants to admit it, but it's kill or be killed now."

"That's not true." Kay said.

"It's the truth. But... hey... I am indestructible, and this guy's a fricking ninja. We're fine."

"Yeah...yeah... I am going to check down there." Kay said as she gestured down an alley... "Wait... Hey... you there!"

The girl took off like a wolf seeing prey.

"Where the hell are you...goddamn it Kay!" Francis said as he went after her. Slade right behind him.

"I saw someone in a red sweater! I don't think he was dead either!" Kay said. "Jesus... you don't have to run! We're not going to hurt you."

"Correction. You're not going to hurt him." Slade muttered underneath his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Whoever it was in the red sweater, he was fast, Francis and Kay both lost him at least twice before finally said person in the red sweater had their back against the wall.

"Seriously! Stop running for pete's sake!" Francis said annoyed at the runner. "Now then... OH MY GOD!"

The climbing pick axe appeared out of nowhere as it slapped on the side of the head, sending the big man sprawling against the wall. All the while, Kay poked her head around the corner, her mouth gaped open in shock.

She needed no second bidding as she quickly drew the short sword that Slade had given her, she put on what she believed to be a defensive stance in swordplay and carefully approached her quarry.

It really didn't matter, because the moment that she had managed to formulate what Slade would call a terrible strategy, she too was knocked flat on her back, her blade clattered out of her reach and her eyes in amazement at the speed of her attacker.

Slade...somewhat ironically, was the last man to turn the corner. All he saw was the figure in red holding a pickaxe over an unconscious francis, and Kay who was trying to get away.

Red...red... he kinda hated that color. Probably his second least-favorite color.

He rushed his opponent. To the credit of his victim, he was faster than Slade had expected, and managed to avoid his first blow. But... when he swung his pick axe back to hit him, the man easily caught the bludgeon, and with a mighty blow, hit his attacker... a mere love tap by his standards but by standards of most people, was enough to send him back.

It was then he realized that his attacker wasn't a man, but a woman.

But frankly... this mattered not one bit to Slade as he punched the woman, knocking her down. Raising his sword high above his head, he intended to cleave her body in two.

"Slade..." Kay said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you shouldn't..."

"Maybe I should." Slade said as he kicked the woman again who gave a pained gasp. "She tried to kill you... and you're suggesting I let her live?!"

"I am certain she wasn't going to KILL any of us..."

"You should probably listen to your dad." The woman said as she painfully got up and took her pickaxe. "Go on... kill me."

"Gladly." Slade replied.

"Slade..." Kay said slowly. "You know we don't have to do this..."

"Just like how she didn't have to knock Francis senseless or try to kill you." Slade shot back as he raised his sword.

"Just please..." Kay said as she got between him and the woman in red. Counting on that Slade would probably not cleave her in half over the fact that she was preventing him from killing someone. "What's your name?" Kay asked to the woman.

"Molly." She said in astonishment. "You know kid, you probably shouldn't..."

"I know what I am doing pal." Kay replied. "Are you hurt?" Gingerly she turned to Slade who even under his mask, looked like he wanted nothing more than to break Molly's body in half with his bare hands.

"Fine...fine... your dad really knows how to deal with people." She joked mirthlessly. "Listen... if you're not going to kill me or rob me... then... I think I am going to say... sorry. I thought that was your intent."

"Kay would never do anything of that sort." Slade said as he took off his mask. "I on the other hand..."

"Slade... you're not going to are you?"

"No... But I gladly would." He said glaring daggers at Molly. "She's the only reason you're still alive."

"Oh I know." Molly replied. "Listen kid... are you sure you want to be with that guy? I don't know about how you feel on the topic, but..."

"Slade is my friend. Friends stick with each other. Help each other out when they need help. That's why I'll stay with him. Until the end. Because why? I know if I ever need help, he'll be there... and when he needs it, I'll help him too no matter what."

"Not that there will ever be a time that I need help." Slade muttered underneath his breath. He smiled slightly at the prospect of what Kay had just said. A small sense of warmth entered his chest.

"And I think that we've just had a misunderstanding. I was just interested in seeing if there are other people alive besides from my friends and I. We've been with each other for weeks already."

"Yeah...yeah...nice..." Molly said as she backed off slightly.

"I am not going to hurt you or anything..." Kay said trying to reassure her.

"It's fine. I understand. Listen... can we let bygones be bygones on this one?" She asked as she rubbed her ribs.

"Well...okay."

"Good. I'd like to be on my way. Sorry about your man by the way."

Even with a potentially broken set of ribs, she managed to leap all the way up to a rooftop. Slade was impressed.

"So... what we do about Francis?"

"I'll carry him." Slade replied. "He isn't too heavy."

* * *

"Whoa Francis! You really took a beating."

"I hate that woman!" Francis groaned. "I wanted nothing more than to kick her ass!"

"Oh I would have. Kay stopped me though." Slade grumbled.

"Come on kid..." Nick said. "I know greasemonkey may not be that important or anything... but you know... he's one of us."

"Shut up Sanders!"

"What? I am defending you!" Nick chuckled with false innocence. "Listen kid..." He began, his voice went from mirth to a menacing undertone in moments. "Grow the hell up. You might be thinking that one day, we're all going to hold hands and be friends and whatever the hell that three year olds think. That's not going to happen. Here... we're going to either kill or be killed. And let me guess... there is no one...no one that understands that better than your comic book superhero friend over there."

"I am afraid that is true. The island Kay, the island."

"Nick... brighten up." Ellis said. "One day... we maybe will just hold hands and rebuild civilization brick by brick."

"Ellis, what the hell do you know about people? Do you have any idea of the people I had to deal with before all this shit happened? I never bothered to talk about that around the others, but let's have a man on man talk. People are bad. That's just the way things are. I dealt with murderers, rapists, drug dealers and all sorts of bad people that you'd not want to know if they existed on a daily fucking basis. And you know what? Sometimes I dealt FOR them. And you know what I realized the sad truth is? It's bad people. Bad people who are running the show now. We must kill or be killed. That is the sad truth. And kid... grow up. You think you can just help everyone and it'll be better again. You know what? I like that. I like the fact that I know someone who is truly a good person. But you also know what? You're too good for your own sake. You're too kind to survive in this world. The next time we run into other people, we shouldn't goddamn ask to shake their hands, we should do what Slade does and kill them and take anything useful."

"Nick..." Ellis said defensively. He was going to say SOMETHING... but nothing came out.

"It's true and you know it Ellis." Nick said. "But Kay doesn't. You know it, and you won't goddamn accept it. But Kay? Ha. Kay doesn't even have a clue on how the world works now. Francis... you know how the world works? I know you do. You and I even talked about how we would convince Slade to help us in robbing some people we found but we never got the chance... and Kay, your best friend here has been a killer before this all happened. That was his job! You mentioned you wanted to go west point and join the military. You know how the military works? You kill people. We're all our own military now. We must kill other people to survive. That's how it works."

"Nick. I promise you. There will be a time when we have to work with other people to secure our survival. Just like how we had been for about two weeks, working together to survive." Kay smiled widely like she always did. "Even the worst of all people can take turns for the better."

Even the worst of all people can take turns for the better.

"Yeah right kid." Nick said dismissively. "What's the plan?"

"We keep moving north... or wherever safety lies." Slade said as he looked at the car. "This thing better be fixed."

"It is... it is..." Ellis chuckled.

* * *

**In case anyone didn't know: wiki/Molly_(Video_Game) **


	7. Chapter 7

"I give up." Ellis said as he slapped the truck again. "This damn thing breaks... again and again!"

"Well... at least it wasn't in a horde of walkers. I probably would have decided to toss you out and use you as bait while the rest of us ran."

"Can we actually do that next time?" Nick chimed in.

"Shut up Sanders."

"What? You know..."

"Quiet. Both of you." Slade said as he took a look at what lay ahead. "That bridge... I don't trust it."

"Well, swimming is also an option." Kay said gesturing at the current that was lightning fast. "About those rocks..."

"Yeah... I think the bridge sounds fine." Francis said. "Who goes first?"

"You, Nick, Ellis, Kay and then myself." Slade said.

"Alright then... here goes nothing." Francis said as he placed a foot on the rotting wood. The wooden construction creaked and groaned as he made his way across, swerving slightly, but made no indication of breaking any time soon.

"Is good!"

"Alrighty? Here I come!" Nick said. "What's that noise?"

The four turned their heads. Right into what seemed like hundreds of walkers.

"Shit...shit.. shit!" Nick panicked as he sprinted across the bridge, the weak wooden thing creaking and groaning once again.

"Oh god... we gotta fly... come on!" Ellis panicked as he ran, dropping the duffel bag he was carrying at the middle of the bridge.

"Really kid?!" Slade complained as the walkers approached. "Kay... we're going to have to both go at the same time if we're going to avoid getting eaten. Take the bag!"

"Sounds fine to me!" Kay said as she sprinted across the bridge and got the bag. Slade following.

"Go... go... go!"

Once again, there was a creaking sound followed by a snap...

Wait a minute... wood didn't...

"It's breaking! Hur..."

Before Nick could finish his sentence, the bridge collapsed in on itself, sending Kay, Slade and two duffel bags falling down entire the white waters below.

Kay had swam before. Multiple times actually. However, the current here was too much for her thin form to handle as the water carried her like a rubber duck to where it wanted. She saw Slade try to fight the current, with little success.

"Grab onto something kid!"

She tried to. A rock, a branch, his hand. But with no success as the water dragged her down. Water flooded her world as she rapidly felt herself losing consciousness.

Slade gritted his teeth as he made his way towards Kay's rapidly sinking body. The mirakuru gave him all the strength he needed as he grabbed a hold of Kay and locked onto her tight. The current carrying them down the river. It would do so for what seemed like eternity.

Kay found herself sitting down on a couch with her family. Her older brother, her mother and her father. They all sat down in the living room as they would when she was younger, watching the TV.

What were they watching? The events of her life.

So that was what the phrase "life flashing by your eyes meant."

Kay felt her body grow tense and stiff, she wanted nothing more than to lie down at the order of her aching head. Something stopped her.

"Kay...Kay...Kay..."

It seemed like the entire room was calling her name.

"Kay..."

"Dad?"

"You can't stop now honey."

"But... I am tired... I want some sleep." Kay whined as she felt herself being dragged up.  
"Now's not the time. You must go on... go on..."

"Dad..."

"Kay!"

"Dad? Your voice is rather weird..."

"KAY!"

Her eyes snapped open and she vomited out enough water to sprinkle an entire lawn. She saw Slade was above her, hands on her chest performing CPR that was a little bit too rough.

"Oh god..." Kay groaned as she vomited more water again.

"Are you okay?" Slade asked as he instantly grew calm once more.

"I think so..." Kay said. "Hey... nice suit..."

"Yeah... was wearing it underneath this whole time. It's only kinda wet. Listen... you better change into something dry and fast. I do not have any medicine with me as we lost it all... as far as I am concerned, I am about to kill a dead guy and take his clothes."

"I think that's going to make me worse..."

"Nevermind. We'll have to find you something..." Slade said as he looked around. "Hmmm... oh... you're going to love this."

"Slade... words cannot describe how much I love you right now." Kay said happily as she put the boots on.

"Happy birthday kid." Slade replied. "Speaking of which, when is your birthday?"

"August 14th." Kay said as she tested the vest. "You are a miracle worker... or a mirakuru worker."  
"Very funny kid..." Slade said as he watched Kay with interest. "What's that..."

The expression of his face from amusement faded into seriousness as Kay took out a green vial from her pockets.

"I found this..." She said.

"Give it here." Slade replied as he took the vial from her. "Kay... promise me you will never touch this again."

"Um.. sure... why just wondering?"

"It's dangerous... it could be fatal... and if used incorrectly, it will mean bad things..."

"Is it..."

"Yes. Promise me you will not touch this?"

"I promise... but why keep it?"

"You'll see. For now... we should find a place to stay for the night."

Kay nodded as she finished putting the boots on. Slade watching her try out her new clothes.

Standard US military issue. Uniform, vest, greaves, kneepads, elbow pads, etc. Only thing missing was a helmet... which they probably wouldn't need.

Probably.

"Slade... I have a question."

"Fire away."

"When's YOUR birthday?"

"June 25th."

"You think we're going to find the others?"

"Forget it. We're at least a hundred miles apart by now. I am not risking going through all the way up there again. I am hoping they find their own safe spot. For now... you have a place to be."


	8. Chapter 8

"You seem to have a thing for nice cars." Kay commented as she whistled in admiration.

"It's probably a dream so why not take all the nice cars I can ever have?" Slade replied as he carefully watched the road.

"You think it's a dream?"

"Hope it is. I am already missing things." Slade replied. "You?'

"Just my family... speaking of which, do you have one?"

"I do. Got two sons, Grant and Joe. One daughter called Rose and a wife who left me. Adeline."

"That's... heavy..."

"It is... it is... but you know what? I don't care. I know my family can take care of themselves. I met adeline while in the military and I know all my children could probably wipe the floor with any of those monsters they meet... I bet you're surprised that I still care about adeline. It was my fault anyways."

"Mind telling?"

"Yes. Listen kid, there are somethings that we best not speak of."

"Okay... sorry. Does this have anything to do with that green vial thing?"

"No. No." Slade said quickly. "But... you promised. DO NOT TOUCH IT."

"Yes..."

"Good girl." Slade chuckled. "Damn... low on gas... we'll be back on foot soon enough."

"This seems to be becoming a vicious cycle." Kay said as she readied herself. "Hey... this place looks familiar."

She turned to Slade, who had proceeded to himself upside the head with his hand.

"Slade?"

"DAMN IT!" Slade raged as he hit the steering wheel, breaking the thing into a few pieces. "DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!"

"Slade?"

"We went in a goddamn circle!" Slade said as he pointed at a rather familiar pitstop. "I should have recognized that road!"

"Oh my..." Kay stammered. "I am sorry..."

"Why do you need to be sorry?" Slade asked as he calmed down in just an instant.

"Well... if I hadn't fallen down the bri..."

"Yeah...yeah... get out." Slade said as he grabbed his things. "So... look at what we got here... a pitstop..." That same pitstop which he had robbed. Sitting down, he fell into thought on what to do as Kay poked around. It had been weeks since they've been here... and yet...

There was a loud clap that broke Kay out of her own thoughts. She turned around to see that Slade had already armed himself in a heartbeat. That was no clap. It was a gunshot. And gunshots meant that danger would be lurking about.

"Do you have a weapon?" He whispered as he drew one of his swords. She could only answer with a shake of the head.

"Take this." He said as he passed her his pistol. "I am going to investigate wh..."

Before he could finish. There was another gunshot.

* * *

Screw stealth.

That was the only thing that Kay had been thinking of as she rushed into the pit stop despite Slade's protests and attempts to convince her about that this just MIGHT end with her getting shot.

When she entered the room of where the gunshot originated from, it was a indeed a sorry sight. A single woman of african descent knelt over the body of a man. Presumably a husband. While that, a young girl in the back wept gently as a second young woman laid dead against the wall.  
"Oh my... is he okay?!" Kay asked as she looked over at the man whom the woman was desperately trying to wake. She got no reply, almost as if she wasn't there.

"I... don't... know!" The young girl in the back said. This was of course, far from the answer that Kay was hoping for but all she could do was watch. The woman still hadn't noticed her despite her rather rowdy entrance.

"He's dead." Slade said as he walked in.

"No... he's alive! He has to be!" The woman said for the first time acknowledging the presence of other people in the room. "How do you know?"

"It's in my blood. I can tell. He's dead." Slade said as he put a hand on Omid's neck to confirm his thoughts. "Kay. Let's go. There's nothing we can do here."

"Slade..."

"There's nothing we can do here. We can't help these people. Not that I care too much either." Slade said as he exited the bathroom.

"I am sorry..." Kay said as she looked at the pair. "My name is Kay."

"What good will a name do now?" The woman asked as she stared sadly at the dead man.

"My father once told that friendship was everything. It was more important than talent. It was more important that government. It was the equal of family. Because friends... friends are the family members you have that aren't related to you. I hope... we can be friends..."

"Clementine." The girl said. "Nice to meet you, Kay."

"Christa." The woman said.

"I have to go now... my friend will be waiting for me. He's called Slade. He's a nice guy once you get to know him. Would you like to come with us? We can..."

"No..." Christa said as she continued to mourn. "I can't..."

"I'll stay with her." Clemetine said. "Thanks anyways."

"Well... okay... good bye then... hope we meet again."

* * *

"Slade... why didn't we?"

"You really think we could have brought a dead guy back to life?" Slade asked.

"But you had that mi..."

"No. Why would I even bother to? I don't know that man. I don't care about that man."

"Slade..."

"Listen kid. If I went about helping every person who needed help, there wouldn't be enough time in forever for that. We are on our own now that we lost the other three guys. We have to stay that way. I don't know about myself... I have no plan. But you, you got to get back home. To your family and to safety. And I promise you, I will get you home."

"Well... at least you still got a few kind deeds left." Kay grinned for a second. "I just wish..."

"Wish what?"

"Nothing... but Slade... thanks."

"Thanks?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Wh.. go to sleep kid. You're going to need it."

* * *

**Hope everyone here played the video game.**


End file.
